1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for producing (hard) packs having an outer wrapping of shrinkable film, in particular cuboid cigarette packs, to which packs heat can be supplied in the region of a shrinking unit.
2. Related Art
Packs, in particular hard packs for cigarettes, are increasingly provided with an outer wrapping of shrink film. The shrinkage effect is triggered by heat treatment, so that the outer foil enwraps the pack in a crease-free manner and under tension.
In a known device for producing shrink-film-covered cigarette packs, European Patent Application EP 1 084 954, the packs provided with the outer wrapping, following a sealing station for the heat sealing of folding tabs of the outer wrapping, are transported through a shrinking unit. This is provided with fixed plate-like heating members, which, during a stationary phase of the packs, come to bear against these in order to transfer the heat necessary for the shrinking process. The shrinking unit is limited in its output by the fixed-cycle operation.